Ilario Di Lombardia
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. , , , , |marital status = |blood status = |bap rank = "High" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Alias = |Title = * * * Barone di Lombardia (because of father's status of count) |Signature = |Died = |alias = * Lari * Ila |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 5'7" |hair = Grey |eyes = Brown |skin = Light |family = * Orietta Di Lombardia (née Di Vèneto) (mother) * Fredo Di Lombardia (father) * Cinzia Di Lombardia (elder sister) * Marcella Di Lombardia (elder sister) * Antonella Di Lombardia (née Bandoni) (paternal grandmother) † * Agapito Di Lombardia (paternal grandfather) † * Petronilla Di Lombardia (paternal aunt) * Edoardo Di Lombardia (paternal uncle) * Ermenegilda Di Lombardia (paternal aunt) * Samara Di Vèneto (née Fernandes) (maternal grandmother) * Fedele Di Vèneto (maternal grandfather) † * Genoveffa Di Amalfi (née Di Vèneto) (maternal aunt) † * Frantziscu Di Amalfi (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Settimio Di Amalfi (maternal cousin) † * Gianna Di Amalfi (née Magro) (maternal cousin-in-law) * Isabella Di Amalfi (maternal cousin, once removed) * Iñaki Di Amalfi (maternal cousin-in-law, once removed) * Cristiano Di Amalfi (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Silvestra Di Amalfi (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Zeno Di Amalfi (maternal cousin, twice removed) * Zinnia Di Amalfi (maternal cousin, once removed) * Eligio Di Amalfi (maternal cousin, once removed) * Floriana Di Amalfi (maternal cousin, once removed) * Annunziato Di Vèneto (maternal uncle) † * Maëlys Montanari (née Gérard) (formerly Maëlys Di Vèneto) (maternal aunt, by marriage) † * François-Marie Di Vèneto (maternal cousin) * Pernilla Frystström (maternal cousin-in-law) * Elvira Di Vèneto (maternal cousin, once removed) * Maurício Simões (formerly Maurício Di Vèneto) (late maternal ex cousin-in-law) † * Flávio Di Vèneto (maternal cousin, once removed) † * Jean-Constant Di Vèneto (maternal cousin, once removed) * Ishbel Di Vèneto (née Mac Cába) (maternal cousin, once removed) * Soraia Di Vèneto (maternal cousin, once removed) * Fiorenzo Di Vèneto (maternal cousin, once removed) * Lujza Di Vèneto (née Császár) (late maternal cousin-in-law) † * Vespasiano Di Vèneto (maternal cousin, once removed) * Renard Di Vèneto (maternal cousin) * Sethunya Thebe (maternal ex-cousin-in-law) * Allegra Di Vèneto (maternal cousin, once removed) * Aureliano Di Vèneto (maternal cousin, once removed) * Viljami Parkkinen (maternal cousin-in-law) * Ilta Di Vèneto (maternal cousin, once removed) * Miska Di Vèneto (maternal cousin, once removed) * Abramo Di Vèneto (maternal ex-cousin-in-law) * Añuli Di Vèneto (née Fonseca) (maternal cousin-in-law) * Alcide Di Vèneto (maternal uncle) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |strengths = |weaknesses = |Wand = , 12⅞", Samodiva hair |Patronus = |House = Maison Marguerite |Loyalty = * ** Maison Marguerite ** Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team * Università Magica di Venezia * Di Lombardia Family * Di Vèneto Family |job = Magical Photographer |hideg = ----------- }} , Ilario "Lari" Francesco Marco Fedele Di Lombardia (born ) is a , the middle child and only son of Fredo Di Lombardia and Orietta Di Lombardia (née Di Vèneto). He was born, somewhat suddenly, while in the commune of , but was raised for the most part in the larger city of . His father is the current Count of Lombardia. Ilario is a member of the Di Lombardia family, the Di Vèneto family, the Bandoni family, and the Fernandes family. Biography Early Life Beauxbatons Years Earlier Years Later Years Università Magica di Venezia Years Witnessing His Father's Treatment of Franç Initial Coming Out to His Mother Results from University Later Life Franç and Maurí's Wedding Trivia Etymology *''Ilario '' *''Francesco '' *''Marco '' *''Fedele '' *''Di Lombardia'' References Category:Di Vèneto Family Category:Di Lombardia Family Category:Maison Marguerite Category:Maison Marguerite Alumni Category:Maison Marguerite Quidditch Team Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Category:Barone di Lombardia Category:Baroness Category:Italian Speakers Category:Italian Category:Italian National Team Fans Category:Italian Nobility Category:Italian Politicians Category:Italian Barons Category:Wizards Category:Harry Potter Wizard Category:Pure-Blood Category:Pure blood Category:Università Magica di Venezia Student Category:Università Magica di Venezia Alumni Category:Università Magica di Venezia Category:Animagus Category:Magical Photographer Category:Photographer Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Grace01121922